This invention relates to a packing case, more particularly to a packing case which can be used for hanging and drawing.
Conventional packing cases (e.g. toothbrush cases and pencil cases) can only accommodate certain articles therein. However, when a person does not wish to pack the particular items into the cases which were designed to hold, the packing cases are useless. From an economical standpoint, it is desirable to expand the applications of such packing cases.